Adiós a la vida
by Aline S.V
Summary: No me resistí, para qué si mi vida se acabó en el preciso instante en el que el gran Sirius Black murió. Ahora me reuniría con él en el otro mundo y tendríamos toda una eternidad juntos hasta que tuviéramos que renacer.


**Adiós a la vida**

Cuando lo conocí yo apenas tenía catorce años, era una niñita al lado de las millones de fanáticas esculturales (y otras no tan esculturales) que lo rodeaban y amaban a tal punto de ser molesto. Él era el popular, el sexy amigo del capitán del equipo de Quidditch y yo una simple sabelotodo con lentes de montura y una timidez innata.

Definitivamente, no era del tipo de chicas en la que el magnífico Sirius Black se fijaría, cuerpo delgaducho y sin mucha forma… solo mi cerebro. Gran consuelo.

Aún no entiendo cómo ocurrió todo aquella noche. Melissa Brandom había hecho de lo suyo otra vez, molestarme tanto como le era posible hasta quedar al borde de las lágrimas (Aún ahora no comprendo qué fue lo que le hice para que me tratara de aquella forma) y había salido de la sala común corriendo como una cobarde que no es capaz de defenderse ni un poquito. En lo único que pensaba era en encerrarme en un baño y llorar toda la noche, porque esto era un infierno… Hogwarts era un infierno para mí desde el primer día. ¿Qué había hecho yo? No tenía ni la más ínfima idea, el asunto era que Melissa Brandom y su grupo de pérfidas harpías habían agarrado la manía compulsiva de mancillar mi honra y mí, por ese entonces, bajo autoestima.

Y en mi carrera alocada ocurrió, mis ojos estaban demasiado empañados y me dificultaban mucho más la visión. Me tropecé. ¿Cómo tan torpe? Me pregunté cuando sobaba mis rodillas rasmilladas. Luego saqué mis lentes y refregué mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano izquierda para poder mirar.

-¿Violet Stuart?-aún recuerdo el estúpido brinco que hice y mi respiración detenerse. Todo como si fuera ayer.

-¿Black?-fue mi respuesta antes de ponerme de nuevo los anteojos. Por ningún motivo diría su nombre, sería demasiado obvio y para mi mente frágil sería demasiada la vergüenza que eso acarrearía.

Frente a mí estaban los cuatro amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. Los inseparables.

-¿estás llorando Stuart?-le hice mala cara a James Potter y me paré lo más dignamente que pude, aunque eso era mucho que desear dado mi aspecto demacrado-¿Melissa Brandom y sus harpías otra vez?-preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté avergonzada.

-porque siempre te molestan-se encogió de hombros-es normal ver como ella te pisotea-odiaba el tacto de piedra que tenía James Potter y odiaba la forma en que parecía darle asco lo que me hacían si él mismo torturaba a Severus Snape.

-James, eres tan sutil-suspiró Remus Lupin mientras se acercaba para inspeccionarme-¿te duelen mucho?-me agradaba Remus… era una persona sencilla.

-no, solo un poco-respondí sin ánimos-yo me dirigía al baño ahora, así que…-

-te acompaño-apresuró a decir Black. Le miré sorprendida y, nuevamente, mi respiración se detuvo.

Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando unos minutos. Pettigrew iba a decir algo, lo deduje por su cara excesivamente emocionada, cuando Lupin lo acalló llamando su atención.

-no tardes, Canuto-sonrió Potter mientras hacía señas a sus otros dos amigos y se largaban en dirección a la Sala Común.

-no tienes por qué acompañarme-traté de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible-sé donde están los baños-

-lo sé-contestó escuetamente.

-¿entonces?-no le miré, no porque no hubiera querido sino porque no me atrevía a hacerlo. Solo porque sabía que me pondría más roja que un tomate.

-que igual te acompaño-contestó. Por primera vez le miré, él tampoco se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

No le discutí, para qué hacerlo si no iba a sacar nada con ello además de pasar un placentero e incómodo tiempo con él. Que contradictorio eran mis pensamientos en ese entonces…

Él no hablaba, era como si su espíritu social que siempre poseía hubiese desaparecido de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué te hicieron esta vez?-preguntó después de un largo silencio mientras caminábamos en dirección al baño de chicas.

-lo habitual-musité.

-¿y qué es lo habitual?-no era común ver a Sirius Black serio, era algo que todavía no asimilaba.

-que me molesten por mi apariencia y que destruyan mis trabajos-además de golpearme un par de veces, pero acallé aquello.

-esas tienen un humor maligno-comentó.

-lo tienen-

-¿nunca has pensado en defenderte? ¿En darle un fin a todo esto?-

-¿para qué hacerlo?-el pareció entender mal mis palabras porque me miró con una furia que no había visto jamás en nadie-sé que después será peor-agregué. Y eso era cierto, sería peor si intentaba defenderme.

-es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Y yo escucho muchas cosas estúpidas al día-gruñó.

Luego de su comentario no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar a la puerta del baño de chicas.

-ellas te tienen envidia ¿lo sabías?-dijo en el preciso momento en que iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué tendrían envidia ellas de mí?-me mofé.

-porque ellas desean algo que tú tienes ¿me entiendes?-alcé una ceja.

-¿y qué se supone que sería eso si ellas tienen todo lo que desean?-él sonrió abiertamente.

-mi atención, claro está-por unos minutos me pareció una broma, hasta me reí del comentario, pero al ver su rostro que volvía a tornarse serio me di cuenta…

-hablo enserio, Stuart-

Esa fue la frase que me marcó por completo, fue la frase que dio base a un sinfín de sentimientos y a un enamoramiento total hacia Sirius Black.

Sirius se convirtió en mi vida y mi fuerza, el pilar que necesitaba para salir del maldito abismo en el que me encontraba. Como dirían los escritores muggles, él era la luz de mi vida. Me di cuenta que no era solo una conquista, que si bien no había planes a futuro por todo lo que ocurría en nuestro mundo… éramos felices.

Sus amigos eran tan 'especiales' como él, quizá más 'especiales' que él. Remus con sus secretos, James con su osadía y egocentrismo que hacía rabiar a Lily Evans mientras que Peter era bastante raro... tan depresivo y alegre a la vez, hasta podía llegar a ser estúpido en ciertas situaciones.

Cuando salí de Hogwarts, los merodeadores y Lily eran parte de la Orden del Fénix, quise unírmeles, pero la insistencia de Sirius en que era demasiado peligroso y que prefería verme a salvo terminó convenciéndome a no tomar cartas en aquel asunto.

Los sucesos siguientes empeoraron las cosas en nuestro mundo y en nuestra relación. Le había propuesto unirnos en matrimonio, sin embargo el no deseaba aquello. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté, me enfadé con él por su actitud infantil y mediocre. ¡Por mi seguridad! Esa era su excusa para decirme que no quería tomar un compromiso como aquel. ¿Por qué no era directo y me decía que no deseaba contraer matrimonio conmigo aún o que no lo quería jamás? Pero él se iba por la tangente.

Mi yo se hundió de nuevo en aquel abismo infinito cuando supe que Sirius Black, mi amado Sirius Black, había sido capaz de entregar al Innombrable a su hermano y mejor amigo junto a su esposa y su hijo. Y que luego había asesinado a sangre fría a un centenar de muggles y a Peter. Mi corazón se destrozó. Quise hablar con él, que me explicara la situación en el juicio, pero éste jamás llegó, él fue a Azkaban inmediatamente.

En esos doce años siguientes me convertí en una mujer trabajólica, incapaz de ver el mundo a su alrededor. L a soledad me carcomía.

Quise buscarlo cuando supe que había escapado, pero jamás tuve la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Lo que quedaba de mi vida se destrozó al ver el titular del profeta aquella mañana.

**SIRIUS BLACK MUERTO**

Y los siguientes, uno tras otro mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, mientras se demostraba su injusta condena, las pruebas irrefutables de que él fue inocente salían cada día y eso me destrozaba el alma.

Y, dos años después, aquí estoy. Frente a frente con los mortifagos que han irrumpido en mi hogar al saber que yo luchaba en contra del Innombrable. Vienen a acabar con un obstáculo más en su abominable causa. Ahora entiendo que en realidad lo hacía para protegerme, que no deseaba que yo muriese en esa guerra… esas eran las consecuencias al estar en campaña abierta con esos seres que se hacían llamar los defensores de los magos puros.

No me resistí, para qué si mi vida se acabó en el preciso instante en el que el gran Sirius Black murió. Ahora me reuniría con él en el otro mundo y tendríamos toda una eternidad juntos hasta que tuviéramos que renacer.

Lo veía, su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos oscuros… su elegancia, como si no hubiese transcurrido el tiempo.

-Avada Kedavra-pronunció uno de los mortífagos.

Su cuerpo cayó inerte, sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Aquí yace Violet Stuart,**_

_**Buena hermana e hija,**_

_**Nacida un 3 de abril de 1961**_

_**Muerta un 20 de marzo de 1998.**_

**_FIN_**

* * *

Este es un oneshot que se me ocurrió este día, espero haber hecho a Violet lo más humana posible, la idea se me vino a la cabeza cuando me cuestioné si Sirius se habría enamorado de alguien alguna vez y así nació esta chica.

La idea no era crear una Mary Sue, espero no haberlo hecho, de todos modos espero sus comentarios. Quizá haga otro oneshot pero desde el punto de vista de Sirius.

Opinen con toda libertad.

**Aline**


End file.
